Howl Of The Autumn Moon
by FallenAngel ShadowChild
Summary: A small child wakes in a dark forest knowing no one except a small pack of wolves. Who is she and why are men chasing after he? Find out in this tale of a mysterious girl.
1. Prologue

_**Hey there. I am the Kazekage of the sand, Gaara. Well no not actually. I am to much of a female to be him. My name is Cheyenne but you may call me Wolf queen of complete wolfiness or Chey. I hope you enjoy my story. Oh wait the disclaimer. Ummmmm. Oh I know. **_

_**Gaara: Chey owns no one except her own characters. **_

**Chey: And what else?**

_**Gaara: *Sighs* If you try to say she earns money from this story or disagree on how attractive I am she will brutally tear you apart with her wolf pack. **_

**Chey: Thank you. Also please review and offer any help. I will gladly accept all help at the moment. **

* * *

The pale moon was on the rise, heading far above the barren trees. The cold autumn air turning white with each breath of the wandering wolves. The silence only interrupted occasionally by a piercing howl. Large, lean shapes rushing after a moose, it's eyes wide and frightened in the dim light. Shadows dancing out around the frantically moving shapes. The tall trees whizzing by each shape quickly and unnoticeable. The wolves focus only fell on their panic-stricken prey. A loud whistle pierced the still, quiet air sending birds fleeing from their destitute perches. The wolves silent chase has reached its end as they were called back to their leader. The frightened moose races away into the deep darkness of the night. The pack of shadows dash off towards a small meadow. Every now and then a tiny flower was revealed to have pushed its way up past the wild grasses growing around it. Sitting upon a large, bleak stone sat a small girl. Her soft blue hair falling in pools around her shoulders and back. Her icy blue eyes gazed across the plain grassy meadow. The soft pale skin of the girl glowing in the frosty autumn air. A delicate gray furred tail spilled out of a tiny hole in her black kimono. Subtle pink sakura blossoms trailed around the bottom and the long sleeves dangling off around her dainty hands. A mellow blue obi with a light lily patten on one side tied lightly around her slender waist. Lying like a drop of blood against her skin sat a small red ruby necklace clamped in a silver wolf's jaws."W-w-where am I Rida?" Out came the delicate voice of the small child. The young child gazed around trying to remember where she was or even who she was. All she could recall was the names of the wolves around her.

'We are in a forest located directly outside of a village. Other than that I don't know Hana-San."

"I-I-I-is Hana my name?" The child gazes at the wolf, her eyes open wide in fear.

'Yes. I wish I knew how you could recall who I am but not yourself.' The girls vision slipped into deep darkness of sleep. The lumbering shapes of the wolves all moving to curl up around the small girl. Each one slipping into a deep slumber.

* * *

I was jumping from a long slender branch to the next thicker branch. My silver hair peeking out from behind my pale ANBU mask. The mission to collect intelligence was a success. All that was left to do was report to the third hokage. I landed in a small clearing not to far from Konoha. Upon landing I saw a small child surrounded by a pack a wolves. All appear to be asleep. Upon a closer glance revealed a long gash traveling down her left leg. What is a child doing out here alone with a pack of wolves? I approached the child but was stopped by a threatening growl. 'Who are you and why are you approaching Hana?'

I stood shocked. Where did that voice come from? I glanced around the clearing and found not a single person hiding among the barren trees. "I am Hatake Kakashi and I mean no harm to the girl. I intend to take her to my village so she can receive medical attention. If you could be so kind to show yourself that would be great." My eyes darted back and forth among the clearing, searching for any movement. My eyes landed on the largest wolf standing up next to the girl. The wolf's gray fur more of a silver in the pale moonlight. It's amber eyes glaring at me with a fierce protectiveness. "Are you the one who spoke?" I questioned but then realizing what I had just asked.

'Yes I am the one. My name is Okami no Rida and the girl behind me is Hana. My pack and I are her guardians however we don't know how we ended up here nor why we are here. She has no family or past.' The large beast sauntered around waking more of the small pack with a nudge or two. Her movements graceful and elegant as if she was of noble birth. 'We all found ourselves here in the clearing.' As the last members of her pack awoke she sat on her haunches to watch me like a hawk to guarantee I meant no harm to the child. I approached the child slowly and cautiously to show I only intended to help her. 'I can see I am freaking you out being a wolf and all. Do me a quick favor and turn around for a minute and half. Don't turn around until that time is up.' I slowly turned around, completely unaware of the changes occurring behind me. I watched as a small dragonfly flew through the clearing. The sounds of the crickets chirping contently filled the air around me. The time has finished so I started to turn around slowly. My gaze fell to rest upon not the same wolf as before but young woman with long gray hair flowing around her shoulders. The same amber eyes gazed at me with what was that humor? As the woman crouched near the ground it was revealed she had on a long black tunic like top and blue shorts. Resting upon her hip sat a long katana, the blade glowing in the light. Resting upon the hilt of the blade was a wolf's face, it's eyes glowing its emerald like green. "I will help you take Hana to your village only because she needs medical treatment and I lack those skills. I hope I can pick some up in your village."

My eyes grew wide at not only the fact that she once was a wolf now human but because she is willing to let me take the child to Konoha. "Can the rest of your pack do that?" I walked over and gently lifted the tiny girl in my arms. I noticed that a small tail was sticking out of her kimono. With a small laugh I thought to myself should I take her to the Inuzuka's or the hospital.

"Only Hana, my mate if I ever take one and I can become humans. Oh who are the Inuzuka's? I heard you contemplating taking her there." She had a small smile on her face as she asked the last part. Her white canines peeking out of her gently. Upon closer inspection of her I saw that she retained her ears on the top of her head hidden among her hair.

"They are a clan of shinobi who have ninken partners. If I may ask how did you hear me say that when I only said it in my head?" She released a small series of barks and growls towards the surrounding wolves. She grabbed the small child from my arms in order for me to lead the way easier.

"Earlier when I spoke to you I did it telepathically. When in my human form I retain that ability. Also if you are wondering I could get rid of my ears in I wished. I just prefer to have them. I managed to remove Hana's tail so she wouldn't cause a commotion in the village." I watched in awe as her ears slowly melted into the soft gray hair on her head. We walked along watching all of the shadows for hidden enemies. I stepped into a bright pool of moonlight and saw just ahead a single person, standing holding their katana at the ready.

"Hand over that child now and no one gets hurt. We have been searching for one of her kind for the passed hundred years." The man's voiced boomed with his command. The strange man lifted his sword even higher to prove that he would attack if we refused. I turned slightly to the left to see a feral smile cross over Rida's face. Suddenly I had the child and her Katana was drawn. A frightening growl pierced through the chilly air. Rida lunged forward towards the man before I could even blink my eyes. Her sword was met with the cold clang of the man's. Without a second of hesitation she removed one foot from the ground and kicked the man, sending him flying across the clearing. He landing with a small flip to avoid injuring himself on his katana. She lunged at the man attempting to pierce his body but to no avail. The man was quit fast but she was just a tad bit faster. A pained filled gasp erupted through the clearing as the man fell down to his knees clutching his abdomen. "You shall pay for this you..." She brought her sword down in one final swoop completely decapitating the man. She fell to her knees, blood seeping out from an open wound on her chest.

I sat the girl down gently against a tree and ran to Rida. "Are you alright?" She gave me a small nod before standing up. I picked up the delicate little child and we pushed on though the trees towards Konoha. We finally we approaching the gates of Konoha when Rida fell to the ground unable to move. I draped her arm around my neck with the girl in my arms I entered Konoha. "You two I need you to take these two girls to the hospital immediately. Do you understand?" They both have small nods as I passed each one a girl. I gave one final glance at the two girls. I headed off to the the Hokage building to give my report and tell of the two people I happened across.

* * *

I opened my eyes but as soon as the light hit them I groaned in pain. I looked around the room rather quickly sending my blue hair flying. My gaze landed on Rida lying on another bed, a white bandage around her chest. "Oh so you are awake now. I thought I heard you stir." I whipped around to find a man with silver hair and a mask covering half his face looking at me.

"W-w-w-who are you and why is Rida hurt?" I felt my eyes widen, my heart running laps in my chest. I looked around cautiously for anything I could use as a weapon incase he attacked me. The eye that was visible turned up in a smile.

"Dont worry I won't hurt you. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I found you unconscious and Rida over there agreed to bring you here. On the way we were attacked by some man hunting you and she was hurt. Nice to finally speak to you Hana." I watched as if it was clockwork, Rida sit up in the hospital end and let loose a small yawn. "Ah it would seem you are now awake too. Rida if I may ask can you explain to her I won't hurt her?" The still groggy Rida gives a small nod.

"This man stumbled across us last night and noticed you had a large gash on your leg. I approved the action of taking you here're and we set off, however we met a man demanding we give you to him. A fight broke out and I had a minor injury on my chest. Nothing to bad. How are you feeling Hana?"

"I um feel fine. So are we going to stay here? This place doesn't seem to bad." I noticed a small tiger lily resting in a clear glass vase on the table next to my bed. The bright orange tips fading into a more mellow color as it traveled up towards the base.

"If the village will take us I see no reason for why we cannot stay however the pack most likely will not be allowed in the village. Is this assumption correct?" I did a silent cheer as I kinda liked this place even though I have only been on the hospital. I watched out the window, the crowded streets below visible. I noticed a kid walking among all the ninjas, a small white dog peeking out of his gray parka. Spiky brown hair barely visible under the hood of his parka.

"I am sure the Hokage will accept you into this village. Your pack would be allowed in the village once they get approved. They would be no different from the ninken of the Inuzuka. The boy you are observing, Hana is Inuzuka Kiba and his partner Akamaru. He also happens to have a sister who shares the same name as you. She is a great vet so if one of your wolves were to get injured she would be the one to take them to. Now I need to go report that you are both awake to the Hokage."

I watched the boy as he left my sight. I wonder what his personality is like. Was he nice and sweet or was he a jerk? I sighed before drifting off into the dark depths of sleep.

* * *

I stared into the mirror, fixing my hair for the meeting with the Hokage. Clad in a light blue flowered kimono and white obi. Today I was going to find out if they will accept us into the village and allow me to join the academy or kick us out and rendering us homeless, not that it would matter. I gently separate the long flowing hair and proceeded to create three braids. One wrapped around itself to form a small bun, while the other two hung loose, framing my small face.

A sudden knock startled me out of my excited movements. "Hana we have to go now or we will be late. Why the Hokage wanted to see us so early is the morning is a mystery to me just so you know." The small lie rolled off her tongue with ease. She already knew what was going on. Hana was going to be starting at the academy today.

"Coming." I called through the door. I dashed from the room, heading for the mud room. I slipped on the ninja sandals I always wore. Wait something was missing, what was it? Ah yes it feels weird without my tail or ears. Will anyone really notice the blue furred ears poking out of my hair? I don't think so I thought as I allowed some wolf-like qualities to flow into me once again. I smiled gently as we left the small apartment they were allowing us to stay in. We were even in the same building as Kakashi-San.I darted to and fro in the empty street, unable to contain my excitement of meeting the Hokage.

Upon one of my excited twirls I crashed into a person with an audible oof. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to crash into you." I lifted my gaze from my feet to find the boy in the parka I saw the other day. He gave me a small amused smile that quickly turned to one of surprise once he noticed my ears. A small white puppy sitting upon his unhooded head. It gave me a small bark in greeting. "Hello little puppy what's your name? I'm Hana." The puppy gave me a bark in reply. "Oh hello there Akamaru."

"So you have dog ears and can understand Akamaru. You certainly are interesting." I looked down at the ground shyly. " I am Inuzuka Kiba. Where are you heading? I'm going to the academy."

"I am um heading to speak to the Hokage. I am going to find out if I can stay in this village or not. Also my ears are wolf ears not dog. Big difference between Okami and Inu." Rida finally caught up and looked at the boy, a small look of amusement gracing her features. "Well I have to go now. I hope I can talk to you again Kiba-San."

With that being said I darted the rest of the way to the Hokage building, my kimono flowing around me. I smiled at the sounds of the waking village, the sun beginning to peek it's way into the world. A small rustle of fallen leaves as I whizzed past. Finally in front of me loomed the Hokage tower. I ran inside and found a lady asking if I was Hana Haru Shawa. I gave her a small nod and she led us up the stairs to where the Hokage waited. "Welcome. I am glad to see you are full of excitement little one. I hope you know why you are here."

"We are here to find out if we can stay in the village or not right?"

"That is where you are wrong Hana, you are here about your first day at the academy." My eyes grew wide with excitement. I was going to be a ninja!

"I'll have Iruka-Sensei here take you to your class. Rida and I have some more things to discuss."

"Thanks you for your time lord Hokage." I stated, wiggling around in my seat. I watched as a man with brown hair resembling a pineapple and a scar across his nose came in and started to lead me the way Kiba went. I wonder if he will be in my class? I hope so. We approached the small little building that was the academy. Students milling around outside waiting for their teachers to show up. Iruka-Sensei lead me to a small classroom and ordered me to wait outside.

"Class today I am glad to inform you that a new pupil will be joining the class today. I hope you will all treat her nicely and courteously." I was shaking in excitement of become a student of his class. "You may come in now Hana." I opened the door slowly, barely peeking my head around then frame. I saw some kids who looked friendly, a boy asleep at his desk, a girl with pale eyes and Kiba. "Could you introduce yourself to the class? For example give us your name, favorite animal and word."

"I am um Hana Haru Shawa. My name means flower while my middle and last means spring shower. My favorite animal would be a wolf and the word would be friendship. Do you guys have anything you would like to know?"

"Why do you have ears and a tail?" Asked a blond girl sitting in the front. Her hair tied back in a pony tail. "I have them well because I like them. It would be easier if I showed you my gift." I proceeded to become a lithe wolf then back human again. I was stared at by many surprised faces. "I can even gain and remove things at will." I demonstrated by shrinking my tail until it was no more.

"Thank you Hana now you may have a seat between Hinata and Kiba." I smiled when I learned I was to be seated next to Kiba. I walked up the aisle silently. I slipped into the chair next to the pale eyed girl. That must be Hinata. I gave Hinata a friendly smile. She returned the smile gently all the while she looked my ears.

"If you are wondering they are real, completely attached to my head." I turned my head to give Kiba a fanged smile and continued, "Nice to see you again Kiba-Kun." He retuned the smile with his own.

"I take it you are now a member of the village."

"It turns out I already was. I just needed to be assigned to a class."

Hinata gazes at me while she watches on. "Y-y-y-you met her before, Kiba-Kun?" She asked quietly.  
He gave a small fanged smile at the timid girl. "She bumped into me earlier on her way to see the Hokage. I accidentally called her a dog-girl kinda like me."

"Okay class today we are going to learn the transformation jutsu." Iruka-Sensei was met with a few blank stares. "If you don't know what that is then I will explain. It allows the shinobi who uses it to transform or become some body else. Let me demonstrate." With that he formed some signs and in a puff of smoke became the Hokage. "Now line up and try it yourselves."  
I stood shakily and headed down the aisle towards the front of the room. I was excited to learn my first jutsu. Slowly each student in line attempted to do the jutsu successfully. There was some attempts to become Sensei, a few students in the class and surprisingly me. Eventually it was my turn. I was the last person to attempt the jutsu for today. I released my breath in a low sigh, in-audible to everyone else except maybe Kiba. I was going to fail I already know it. I moved my hands and attempted to transform into Rida. I opened my closed eyes and looked down to see I had completed a successful transformation. I silently cheered as the class looked at me in amazement. The new girl learning a Justu in her first day was unheard of. "Amazing job Hana. May I ask who that woman is?"  
"She is um my protector Rida." I stammer out  
"Where are your parents if you don't mind me asking."  
"I don't know who my parents are." I explained sadly. "I have no memory of who I am or why I am here but I do know that Rida will protect me. I'll let you in on a little secret. She may look human but she is actually a wolf. She is just the opposite of me actually. I am a human who can become a wolf meanwhile she is a wolf who can become human. For some reason people are hunting me down for reasons unknown to me."  
"Oh I am so sorry for you. Do you mind if I show the class the Jutsu one more time but I become you and if you could become me that would be excellent?"  
"Not at all Sensei. I will try to become you."  
"Alright class I am going to show you this Jutsu one more time. Hana is going to assist me by allowing me to use her appearance." He said rather loudly. He formed the needed sign and stated transformation Jutsu, with me a millisecond behind him. After a small poof a smoke standing at the front of the classroom stood two Irukas not a Iruka and a Hana. "Well this is interesting. I have never had trouble using the transformation Jutsu. Hana if I may ask could I speak to you later after class?" I give a small nod to the real Iruka-Sensei. I look back towards my fellow classmates and see expressions of surprise across there faces. Were they at me because I was able to do the Jutsu not once but twice or were they for Iruka failing at it.  
A shrill bell sounded, signaling the end of class. Students started to quickly file out of the plain classroom. I walked slowly to to the waiting Iruka-Sensei. "You wanted to see me Sensei?" I asked the spiky haired teacher in front of me.


	2. Genin: Pass or Fail

**Gomen. It has been so long guys. I kept having problems. Well anyways Deidara is up for the disclaimer.**

**Deidara: "She doesn't own Naruto. She only owns her own original characters, un." **

_**Chey: "Thank you Deidara."**_

Genin: Pass or Fail?

* * *

I collapsed in my bed. Training has been hard recently with the exams coming up. I was drop dead tired. Kuro curled up at my feet. His black fur sticking up everywhere from out training with Tsume. I still couldn't believe she lost a bet with Rida and now is my trainer. More specifically my trainer for partner fighting. That is what Kuro was. Tsume, as current head of the Inuzuka clan, claimed as her own family. We were considered to be the same with only the fact of my partners were wolves was different.

I smiled. Everything was different now. I had a home. A place where I belonged and a family. I know I cant remember who I was or where I came from but I felt at peace with the Inuzukas. I had friends now and Tsume treated me like one of her kids. I wondered where I would be if I hadn't met Kiba or Hinata or even Kakashi. I rolled over once before drifting off to sleep.

_ "Aoi find us." _The voices called. Find who? Who are they and who is Aoi? My name is Hana. _"Beware the snakes hidden in the leaf. They will come for you once again." _They warned. The snakes in the leaf? What? _"Now remember my darling." _A strangely familiar whispered. It was soothing. An invisible hand reached out and poked my forehead.

I awoke to birds chirping in their nests and the sun barely up in the sky. Today was the exams. My stomach bubbled with excitement. I couldn't wait. I sat groggily up. I was not a morning person. Kuro gave his fur a few quick licks. I stood up and yawned. "Ill brush you in a little bit. Can't have you looking like a fur ball now can I?"

He jumped off my bed and raced to the kitchen. I'm glad someone is a morning person at least. I stood up and started to walk to the kitchen. My long shirt swishing as I went. I pull out a meat and rice mix and put in a bowl for Kuro. I barely place it down before he was wolfing it down. Now for me. I grab a chocolate chip oatmeal breakfast bar and a glass of milk. I nibbled on the corner of my breakfast when I noticed something odd. Kuro's bowl had Aoi Ryoshi engraved on it. Who else know that name? I polished off my breakfast and started to run a brush through my hair. I quickly brush Kuro to straighten his fur out.

I pulled two pigtails up on my head leaving half of the hair still hanging loose. I quickly dressed into my furred coat and skirt. I still don't see why the store only had silver jackets with black fur. Would it have killed them to make an all black one? I slipped on my black sandals and then my gloves. I grabbed my bag off the table and put it over my shoulder. Kuro jumped into the bag. He liked to ride in it for some reason.

I stepped out onto the street and inhaled the clean air. I tugged at my coat once before heading down the street to the academy. The sun was peaking over the trees, casting it warming rays on the cold ground. Quite a nice day to take an exam if you ask me. I am going to pass that test no matter what.

I arrived at the academy and took my seat. Everyone was almost here, just waiting on Iruka-Sensei. I had gotten a new seat since I started the class. I was now next to Shikamaru on the end. He still wont reveal to me how his hair stays like that.

"Hi Shikamaru. Surprised you got up so earlier." I told him. He was so lazy I am surprised he even wanted to become a ninja.

"My mother would have gone ballistic if I hadn't Women are so troublesome." He drawled out lazily before laying his head down on the table.

I turned my attention to the front of the room, where a poof resonated. Looks like we are all here now. "We will now finish the final exam." His voice rang out over the room. Everyone was quiet, even Naruto. "If your name is called, come to the classroom next door. The subject will be the replication technique."

I glanced at Naruto and saw he was about to freak out. Out of all the Jutsus we had to learn the exam had to be on this one. I stood up once my name was called and walked through the doors. I can do this. I stepped out into the middle of the floor and formed the signs. Ram, Snake and then Tiger. I heard two copies of me poof into existence. "You pass." I grabbed my Hitai-Ate and thanked Iruka-Sensei.

I did it. I passed. I wonder who else passed so far. I looked down at the note on my Hitai-Ate. I need to be back here at nine tomorrow morning for team assignments. Sounds reasonable. Kuro was probably wondering if Kiba and Akamaru passed.

"Hey Hana. Did you pass?" I turn around to find the very same dog boy behind me. He already had his around his forehead. I nod and hold mine up to show him. "Where are you going to put it?

"I was thinking about around my waist." I replied. It wouldn't look right with my hair. I need to go get a black cloth first. Or maybe a gray one.

"Or you could put it on your sleeve. Wouldn't that be easier?" He suggested. Maybe it would be. I'll experiment later I guess. Akamaru popped his head out from Kiba's parka.

"Seriously Kiba where does he go in there? You can't see a bulge or anything." I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"It is my own secret that I will never share." He answered back. Figures.

"I don't think you even know." I retorted. He probably doesn't. "Well anyways can you help me with the Fang passing Fang technique? Tsume is going to kill me if I don't get it right soon."

"I guess I can help you. If you bring some beef jerky." He joked. What is it about him and beef Jerky?


	3. Squad 7: Friends or Foes?

Since it took me so long to get last chapter out I decided I would post this one earlier.

Hana: You are so nice Chey.

_Chey: Aww. Thank you Hana. Naruto disclaimer please._

**Naruto: Chey does not own me sadly. She greatly wishes she could though. She does however own Hana and her pack. Believe it!**

* * *

New Squad: Friends or Foes?

I sink back into my seat, Kuro sleeping in my bag like usual, and watch Shikamaru as he walks down the center of the tables before he stops by Naruto. "Why are you here? Today's explanatory meeting is only for those who graduated." He said. Man the day just began and I already can tell it is going to be testing my patience.

"Hey, can you not see this Hitai-Ate?" Naruto shot back at Shikamaru. No one will be doubting you much longer Naruto I just know it. "Starting today, I'm also a ninja! How should I say this… This looks really good on me, eh?"

I look to my left and see Hinata is watching Naruto. Her blush donning her face like usual. Man could she be any more obvious that she likes him and Naruto any stupider for not noticing? My thoughts were interrupted by Sakura and Ino shoving each other through the door like mad bulls. "Goal!" The both said in unison.

"I win again, Sakura." Ino declared. I was right, today is going to test my patience.

"What are you talking about? My toe entered the class before yours by a centimeter. " Sakura defended her win.

"Are you blind?" Ino retorted? I believe Sakura is not blind Ino. Sakura glanced around the room before running off. "Hey. Sakura!"

Naruto rose to greet her but got pushed out of the way. "Good morning, Sasuke-Kun." She greeted the emo duck butt. How does he even have a fan club? "Can I sit next to you?"

"Hey! I'm going to sit next to him." Ino stated in her normal fan girl manner.

I decided to tone out the rest since it would just give me a head ache. I glance up to see Naruto face to face with King of all the emo ducks. Man this is not going to end good. Just as I thought that a boy accidentally bumped Naruto causing them to kiss. I fell backwards out of my chair and starting rolling around on the floor laughing. Both boys pull apart after the initial shock of it and start gagging. "Naruto, I'm going to kill you…" Sasuke threatened before Naruto interrupted, "My mouth's going to rot…"

Once everything had calmed down and everyone were back in their seats, Naruto after being beat on by the girls, Iruka-Sensei started the orientation. "Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but…" He started out. "You all are still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here. You all will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher.

I hope I don't end up with Sasuke. He is way to egotistical and would only slow the team down. If only Kakashi would have let me in on the team selections.

"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent." Iruka-Sensei continued on. "I will now announce the teams, however due to the fact odd number passed one Genin squad will four members however the extra person will switch in for all the squads when she is needed."

Who is the extra? I would think that the extra would be the highest scoring in order to be able to switch out well with other squads.

"Next, squad seven. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke. And the extra team member is Shawa Hana." He continued on oblivious to our feelings on this team. "Next, squad eight. Hyuuga Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba. Aburame Shino. Next, squad nine." I wasn't able to hear the names being called due to Sakura and Ino talking. Ino actually was complaining. "Squad ten. Yamanaka Ino. Nara Shikamaru. And… Akimichi Chouji."

Whoa whoa wait a minutes. I am the extra team member? That means I don't have to be with Sasuke all the time at least. I leaned forward in my chair and laid my head down on the table. I really don't want to listen to Naruto's complaints right now.

"I'm going to introduce the Jounin teachers in the afternoon. Meeting adjourned until then!"

I stretched with Kuro before standing up and heading outside. I'm not really hungry but a light work out right now would feel nice. "Want to go run Kuro?" I got an excited yes in reply. To anyone but the Inuzuka clan or me, it would sound like a yip. "Alright then. Race you to the track!" I stated before taking off towards the track, Kuro keeping pace with me.

"We… Tied again, Kuro." I said between breaths. He starts to bounce around excitedly then takes off. I turn to look and see him running towards Kiba, Hinata and the boy I am assuming is Shino. I never really noticed him before. "Hey Kiba. Hey Hinata. I assume you must be Shino, correct?"

"Yes. I am Shino Aburame and you are?" Shino's monotone was heard among Kiba's and Hinata's greeting. I smiled before pulling Kuro off of Hinata. One of these days I am going to teach him not to jump on her all the time.

"Hana Shawa at your service." I introduce myself. "I wish my main team would have be yours, I wouldn't have to deal with Sasuke then." I hear the loud bell telling us our break it over. "I guess I got to go deal with him now."

"W-Well your team doesn't seem so bad." Hinata said as she stood up and packed her things away.

"Your only saying that because Naruto is on my team." I reply. In response her face flushes red and the mention of him.

* * *

"He's late." Sakura complained. Obviously they have never met Kakashi or they would know his habit of being late. "Naruto, why don't you sit still."

"But why is the teacher for squad seven the only one late?" Naruto asked. All the other groups went somewhere with their new teachers alreasy, and…" Naruto took a breath. "Iruka-Sensei already went home!"

"Kakashi is never on time. When Rida and I have a meeting with him we always tell him an hour before schedule so he would arrive on time."

"Hey, what are you doing, Naruto?" I looked up to see Naruto positioning an eraser in the door jam. If Kakashi falls for that I am now going to call him Bakashi.

"It's his fault for being late." He reasoned with us.

"Geez, it's your own fault if you get in trouble." Sakura and I said to him at the same time.

"A Jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby trap like that." Sasuke for once spoke p.

"Yeah! Naruto, you're so stupid." I look at Sasuke and smile.

"Better you one hundred Ryo Kakashi falls for it." He nodded in agreement.

I look and see Kakashi's hand on the door frame. Is he going to get hit or will he notice it? Boom! Right in his silver hair. I start laughing. "You have to be better than that Bakashi! I'll take my money now Sasuke."

He grumbled before he passed me over the money. Ugh Sakura is already kissing up to him.

"Hello Hana. Is Bakashi your new name for me? Now how should I say this…" He started. At least he greeted me. "My first impressions of you guys are… I hate you."

I hand Kakashi over fifty of the Ryo even though I knew he did not need it. "I won a bet so I figured I'd give you half."

"Who did you make the bet with?" Kakashi asked, giving me one of his one eyed smiles. We were pretty much like family now.

"Sasuke." I said with a shrug. "So where will we be heading Kakashi-San?"

Sakura gasped. "Hana he is our Sensei. How can you talk to him like that?"

I turn back to her. "Simple. We have known each other for awhile now."

* * *

"Let's see, why don't you guys introduce yourselves." He instructed us. I rolled my eyes. Knowing of course his would be as vague as ever.

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Sakura inquired.

"What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Something like that."

"Hey, hey. Why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei." Naruto said.

"Me?" I give him a nod. Who else could he have meant. "I'm Hatake kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream… I have few hobbies."

"So all we found out was his name." Sakura whispered irritated.

He motioned for me to go. "I am Shawa Hana and this here is my partner Kuro, which means black. I like Wolves and kind people. I hate people who abuse animals and vegetables. My dream is to regain my memories. For my hobbies I like to run with Kuro and paint."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-Sensei bought for me even more." He said, wiggling his Hitai-Ate the whole time. "I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water in the cup. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence."

"I'm Haruno Sakura! I like… Well, the person I like is…" She cut off shooting a glace towards Sasuke. "And my hobby is… well, my dream is to…" She shrieked. Man she is annoying already. "I hate Naruto."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to… kill a certain man."

"Alright, you four all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin in a mission starting tomorrow."

"What kind of mission is that, sir?!" Naruto asked with a salute.

"First, we're going to do something that we five can do."

"What what what, what is it?" Naruto inquired again.

"Survival training."

"Survival training?" He repeated.

"Why are we going to train when it's a mission?" Sakura asked aloud. "We had plenty of training at the academy."

"This is no ordinary training."

"Then, what kind of training is it?" I couldn't help but inquire about. All I knew was his basic principal in his training.

Kakashi started to chuckle lightly. "Hey, what's so funny, Sensei?" My pink haired teammate questioned.

"Well, if I say this, I'm sure you four are going to be surprised. Out of the twenty-eight graduates, only ten are going to become Genins. The other eighteen will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of sixty six percent. See? Three of you guys were surprised!"

"No way! I went through so much trouble… Then what was the final exam for?" Naruto shouted.

"That? It just picks out those who are qualified to become a Genin squad." I explained to him.

"What?!"

"Anyways, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at five A.M!

Naruto was trembling at the thought of going back to the academy. If I was had failed as many times as him I would be too. Sakura was freaking out too. Probably didn't want to be separated from her dear Duck Butt.

"Now then, meeting over. Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do.


	4. Oh my Jashin! I am so sorry!

Oh my Jashin! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm currently working on the new chapter so expect it soon. I'll even make it extra long to make up for all this time. I'll even give you a small hint on what is going to happen. We find out a little about Hana! Exciting right?! I will hopefully post the chapter next week give or take a few days.

Here's a question for y'all.

Who is your favorite character of the opposite gender? Why?

My answer.

Kiba. Not only is he a dog lover but he can be sweet and kind if given an opportunity. You see this a ton with his interactions with Hinata.

Also here's a interesting bit of information for you guys.

I welcome flames. Flame away guys! However please tell me what is wrong with my story so I can change. Thank you.

Please if you haven't reviewed for this story please do. It makes me want to write.

The author

~Chey


	5. Aoi Ryoshi? Who is that?

Aoi sighed audibly. Her apparent sensei was always a pain. Of course he would assign us a survival test. She looked at the sleeping ball of fur in her arms. Kuro was lazier than a Nara sometimes!

"Oi. Kuro!" She shook the pup awake. "We need to go see Tsume-Sensei. You don't want to be chased by Kuromaru again do you?" That simple sentence caused the abnormally large puppy to shoot out of her arms, with his fur bristling. Hana couldn't stop her laughter that threatened to escape. Most knew how... eccentric Tsume's traing regime was.

"Oh now I remember. Training today was canceled. Sorry for the scare Kuro." Not. Hana added silently with a small chuckle. "We should however work on your pronunciation of human words."

The raven furred wolf looked at his partner grumpily. The short bluenette was always doing something like that. So maybe Kuro should stop falling for her obvious ploys. Suddenly, like the growling of an dying animal, both of their stomachs rumbled in synch.

"Let's go home to eat then go to bed." Hana suggested though she couldn't help but wonder if tonight her dreams would be invaded by this Aoi girl again. Who was she? What was her connection to Hana?

She received an excited yip of agreement. Of course Hana could never do anything without someone interrupting or joining in in her adventures. A green blur tripped and knocked into the small girl.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean to crash into you." The green clad boy apologized hurriedly. "As punishment for crashing into such a youthful lotus blossom I will run three hundred laps around Konoha on my hands backwards!" He cried passionately.

"Oh no. It is alright. I'm just a little dusty." Hana stated before looking up at the boy. What she saw almost made her eye twitch. A green jumpsuit, orange leg warders, a bowl hair cut and did this guy even know what tweezers were? "I'm Hana and you are?" She asked politely, extending her hand.

"Hana what a wonderfully youthful name for one such as you! I am Rock Lee!" He practically yelled in his excited way. Lee grasped and shook her hand with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Pleasure to meet you Lee-kun. Would you happen to know Gai-San?" She asked with a mental eye twitch as she recalled Kakashi's "eternal rival". However as she asked that she realized what a stupid question it was for Lee was dressed the same as him.

"Gai-Sensei!" He cried. "Would you wish to join us in our youthful training this youthful afternoon Hana-Chan?" Before Hana could really reply Lee was already dragging her to the training grounds.

"Gai-Sensei! Hana is here to spread her springtime of youth in training." Lee cried happily to the similarly dressed man. Hana's eye was seriously starting to twitch from the lack of color coordination and tweezers.

"How full of youth Hana!" Gai attempted to hug the bluenette but she sidestepped at the last second. "Now let us start with a light warmup! One hundred laps around Konoha!"

"Gai may be crazy but he does some great stamina training." She muttered before realizing something. The rest of Gai's team should show up soon. Lee was obviously his protege. All that is missing is the Hyuuga and the girl who enjoys sharp objects. "Gai-San where is the rest of your team?"

"We just got here um what is your name?" A feminine voice sounded behind her. "My name is Tenten and that is Neji."

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Hana." She answered before continuing on to her question. The question asked by probably most of the Jonin population. "Now do you know how to escape from this youthful training session?" Hana made sure to include the air quotes around youthful.

Tenten just nodded and pointed at the now distracted and hugging Tai-Jutsu users. She nodded her thanks before slipping away to her apartment where she fed Kuro then went to sleep.

Dream Sequence

Like the crackling of a open flame, the elderly lady chuckled madly at the misfortune of the small clan. It was all her doing after all. Who else could devise a way to trick the sensitive noses of the famed Ryoshi clan. Some huntresses they are. She thought with a scoff. How could this mediocre clan produce such fearsome kunoichi, when a simple mix of herbal plants could confuse their noses?

Terror filled screams and children's cries filled the air. "Oh what a perfect night to massacre a whole clan is it not?" She asked the cold, autumn air. Currently unbeknownst to the woman, the clan head, Hikari Ryoshi, was quickly forming a plan to make sure even if her husband and her were to perish the clan would live on.

Hikari charged down the main road of the compound, shouting orders to any of her able bodied clan mates. Her long blue hair flowing behind in her a banner and an ebony colored wolf at her heels. "Tsuki if we can not drive back these invaders we shall have to initiate emergency battle plan alpha."

"I hope this does not come to that, Milady." The always calmed wolf replied before leaping for an intruder who attempted to impale Hikari through her own back. Tsuki sank her teeth into the delicate throat of the shinobi and gave a tug, effectively ripping the fools throat out. "No one harms Lady Hikari." She snarled in a defensive nature.

From the corner of her eye, Hikari caught view of the silver furred wolf and her daughter. A small smile graced her delicate lips despite all of the chaos. Her daughter would be protected to the ends of their lives, as was Rida's vow not only to Tsuki, the pack leader, but to Hikari not as her clan leader but as a friend.

A bright light demanded her attention and she turned to find Rida and Aoi trapped in a sealing barrier. Once trapped inside it was virtually impossible to escape. The small barrier slowly but surely started to fill with water. "Those rat bastards! Tsuki! Hidden battle formation alpha-delta!"

Hikari and Tsuki quickly enlarged their already deadly wolf features and approaches the man in charge of the barrier. One from in front and the other from behind. "No one harms my daughter!" Hikari growled in the ear of the assailant before an electrified water spear impaled the man through his chest. The barrier shattered and water formed a puddle around the silver haired women and the small child huddled in her arms.

"Thank you Millady. I couldn't escape with my Jutsu. She doesn't have the immunity yet to the lightning style chakra I have." Rida whispered gratefully. Hikari only nodded and send Rida on her way. Aoi had to get to the hidden bunker, after all emergency battle plan alpha requires it.

Hikari's eyes widened significantly. For there lying in a pool of their own blood was her husband and his partner. Ace's perfect white fur stained red from the multiple kunai strain across his form. His clear ocean blue eyes glazed over in death. Tears pricked at Hikari's eyes but she couldn't release them. She can't as leader of the clan she must be strong. However a few sorrowful tears slipped past as her gaze landed bloody and charred body of Hayate.

"Hayate! Those no good sons of a b****!" She screamed out. This was the last straw! You can attack her home, threaten her clan mates but killing her husband? "Tsuki! Gather all the wolves with deceased partners. Take them to the shelter because I am hereby authorizing plan Alpha."

"Your going to send the heiress to the future?!" Tsuki asked in disbelief. It was a little known fact after all that should the clan be placed in danger of being destroyed that the Ryoshi clan retained a hidden Jutsu in order to send the current Heiress to the future by ten years. The downside was that the caster of the Jutsu would die and his or her's chakra sealed inside of the heiress. Meant to guide and protect her until she could gain her position of the head once again.

"I must! Now gather the wolves for they are going with her, as are you Tsuki." Hikari threw a kunai at an approaching enemy and hit his throat, causing him to choke to death on his own blood. "I can sense them Tsuki. Your expecting Ace's offspring." She said in a gentler tone. "I don't ask much of you but I plead that you protect Aoi and have one of your babies as her partner."

Tsuki leveled her pale green gaze at Hikari. "As you wish Milady." It was the last thing she would be able to do for her partner, her friend and her life long companion. With that she ran off to collect the mourning wolves.

Hikari ran through the compound's dead ridden streets. A howl ripped through the air, calling all who have lost their partners. A sad little smile reached Hikari's lips. She reached the barrier in which her daughter was hidden. No one could enter unless they posse the blood of a wolf, like all the Ryoshi.

She was met by a few of the younger wolf pups, their mothers and a panicked Rida. Without a word she slit her palm and started to draw the bloody seals on the walls. She knew this was the last time she could physically see her child.

"Mildady what are your orders?" Tsuki asked as she reappeared leading about twenty wolves. Her furred ruffled and slightly bloody from few shallow wounds.

"I'm sending all of you to protect Aoi. Tsuki when the time comes only you will be able to release the block this Jutsu will place on her memories. I hope she doesn't remember for a few years at least so she will have time to grow, as a person, not the last remaining Ryoshi. Pl-please protect her?Tsuki!" Her eyes started to tear up and her voice quivered.

"With my life, Milady." Tsuki promised before leading all the wolves into the glowing circle of seals.

Hikari quickly made a rapid formation of twenty-seven hand signs before placing her palm on her sleeping daughter's forehead. "Worldly escape Jutsu." She whispered before a seal appeared on her forehead and sucked in her chakra. "Remember I love you, A-Aoi." With that the barrier around the safe haven broke and soldiers poured in but they were too late. Lady Aoi was almost gone. One shinobi threw a Kunai that grazed her leg deeply before they were gone in a blinding flash of light.

Dream Sequence End

Hana woke with a start. These dreams are becoming more vivid and now Rida and her pack is in them too. Why? She thought to herself before getting herself up to start her day at the crack of dawn.


	6. IMPORTANT

This story is going to be rewritten and hopefully it will be less cringe worthy. I plan to have at least one chapter up in the new story (This will remain up until I get entirely caught up) by the end of the month. An update will hopefully come at least once a month.

Anything you guys would like to see in the new version? Just message me or leave a review and I'll see what I can do.

~Shadow


End file.
